


Stakeout

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and Harry's ridiculous eyepatch glasses, oh no they have to kiss so they don't get caught spying!, so sue me I love this dumb trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: Oslo, February. A rented car. A twelve hour stakeout.Harry and Eggsy come up with a new way to lay low while on a job.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever get beyond writing first kisses for these two and actually deliver on the smut? Who knows, but fortunately first kisses are cute and Harry and Eggsy are even cuter.

Eggsy huffed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. What had started out as a simple track and tail job had turned into a stupidly long stakeout, and his arse had gone numb thanks to the saggy velour seat of the ancient Volvo that Harry had selected for this particular job.

Harry himself was next to him in the passenger seat, looking as composed and fresh as he had done twelve hours earlier when they’d started the job, tailing a minor diplomat’s black Audi through the streets of Oslo. Then the diplomat had decided to go back to the embassy at lunchtime and so they’d parked up a discreet distance, ready to pick up the tail again when he left for home in the evening. Only the knobhead _hadn’t_ left and it was getting dark now, snow piling up around the wheels of the Volvo.

Eggsy groaned and tried unsuccessfully to massage the cramp out of his knees. Harry’s expression remained unreadable; Eggsy could only see the side of his face that was mostly covered by the black lens over his bad eye.

“Could I not get out for just five minutes, Harry?”

Harry turned in his seat so he could see Eggsy.

“What do you think, Eggsy?”

“Come on! The bloke’s obviously planning to work late tonight, it’s freezing in here and my feet have lost contact with the rest of my body.”

Harry sighed and jerked his head towards the back seat.

“Climb through and stretch out for half an hour. If he does come back out he won’t get far in this snow.”

“Yeah, and neither will we, with you behind the wheel,” Eggsy grumbled under his breath, but he climbed awkwardly through into the back of the car, moaning in relief as he stretched his legs out. He couldn’t quite lay down properly, but it was far better than sitting in the front.

Harry slid over to the driver’s seat but stayed facing backwards, regarding Eggsy with an almost concerned expression.

“Perhaps you should build some yoga into your training, Eggsy.”

Eggsy opened his eyes again, just to roll them.

“I get cramp one time.”

Harry didn’t reply and Eggsy pulled his glasses off, watching distorted orange shapes flicker across the Volvo’s ceiling as cars passed them, engines muffled by the snow-filled air.

Five or ten minutes slipped by and Eggsy had nearly fallen asleep when Harry said, “It’s helped me a lot recently.”

At that, he opened his eyes again. Harry was still sitting half-twisted towards him, but his eye was focused somewhere above Eggsy’s head, and he didn’t expand on the point.

Harry’s gaze suddenly flicked to the rear view mirror and the next moment he had slid between the seats to join Eggsy in the back, pressing him up against the window.

“Police,” he murmured and Eggsy tensed, suddenly realising that to a passing police car, two blokes sitting silently in a car parked opposite the embassy looked horrendously suspicious. His worry turned to surprise and then pleasure as Harry bent down and put a hand to his jaw, pressing his lips gently against Eggsy’s. A diversions went, this was Eggsy’s favourite they’d tried so far.

As he heard the police car approach, Eggsy opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, reaching up to pull Harry’s glasses from his face and perch them on top of his head. He felt Harry smile into the kiss and respond to Eggsy’s tongue, their body heat and exhaled breaths starting to steam up the car windows.

They broke the kiss some time later, Eggsy panting and resting his forehead against Harry’s.

“Are they gone?”

“Yes, I believe so. Sorry I couldn’t give you more warning, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sat back and looked at Harry, tie slight askew and hair messy where his glasses still rested. He looked concerned and thoroughly kissed, in spite of himself. 

“You don’t have to apologise. Did you enjoy it?”

Harry frowned, the scars around the empty eye socket deepening. “I… I wasn’t averse to it, if that’s what you mean.”

“Good,” said Eggsy fiercely, “‘cause neither was I.” He moved his gaze to look over Harry’s shoulder and through the windscreen.

“I think I see another police car coming, Harry.”

“Oh. Really?” Harry didn’t turn around to look.

“Yeah. In fact, I think there might be more than--” Eggsy didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Harry leaned forward to capture his lips once more.


End file.
